La Voie De L'ombre
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Ce n’est pas facile d’être l’ombre d’un héros. À force de se tenir près de la lumière, on devient aussi translucide qu’elle. Qui sait quelles conséquences cela peut avoir sur certaines personnes. DracoMione, HarryGinny, RonPersoInventé.
1. Les Apparences Sont Trompeuses

**Titre :** « La Voie De L'ombre »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K.R. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas facile d'être l'ombre d'un héros. À force de se tenir près de la lumière, on devient aussi translucide qu'elle aux yeux de presque tout le monde. Qui sait quelles conséquences cela peut avoir sur certaines personnes.

**CHAPITRE 1 : « Les Apparences Sont Trompeuses »**

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Ronald Weasley était le dernier garçon de sa famille à étudier à Poudlard. Il entamait présentement sa troisième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie sans ses frères. Cependant, malgré le fait que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George n'y étudiaient plus, ils avait tous passés par là avant lui à l'exception des jumeaux qui avaient laissé tombé l'école avant la fin de leurs études. Sa seule et unique sœur, Ginny, était la cadette de la famille et personne n'avait de réelles attentes envers elle puisque c'était la seule fille des Weasley. Enfin, disons plutôt que c'était différent.

Ron passait donc toujours en dernier. Il faut dire que si ce n'était que de ça, il n'aurait pas vraiment eu de raison de se plaindre. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir une grande famille. Seulement, celle-ci était loin d'être riche. Avoir sept enfants, c'est dispendieux, qu'on soit sorcier ou pas. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Draco Malfoy, fils unique de deux parents fortunés, prenait un malin plaisir à lui rendre la vie dure à Poudlard. Mais si ce n'était que de ça encore. Ron avait aussi quelques difficultés d'apprentissage à l'école. Naturellement, ses amis l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais il devait quand même étudier le double du temps pour réussir à se souvenir de toutes ses notes de cours.

Heureusement qu'il avait des amis. Quoi qu'être le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter possédait ses désavantages. Une seule chose déplaisait à Ron en fait en ce qui concernait son ami ; sa popularité. Depuis sa naissance, Harry était connu de tous dans le monde des sorciers. Du coup, lorsque Ron le rencontra, il fut enchanté de pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec lui. Toutefois, aussi fantastique que pouvais être la situation de « meilleur ami de Harry Potter », cette dernière avait son défaut. C'était toujours Harry qui était la star. C'était lui que tout les gens admiraient, que toutes les filles adoraient et que tous les autres garçons enviaient. Ron prit plutôt bien la chose au début, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, c'était de moins en moins évident à gérer.

De plus, Harry fréquentait Ginny Weasley depuis le début du printemps dernier. Ron ne pouvait alors plus vraiment avoir des conversations sur les filles avec lui car non seulement son meilleur ami sortait avec sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'entendre lui raconter ses ébats amoureux avec elle. De toute façon, Harry avait passé presque tout l'été au Terrier et il était sans cesse avec Ginny. Il ne se tenait presque plus avec Ron. Il ne restait plus que Hermione avec qui il pouvait passer du temps.

Malheureusement, Hermione n'avait que très peu de temps à lui consacrer. Pendant les vacances d'été, elle voyageait souvent avec ses parents et n'écrivait que quelques fois quand elle n'avait plus de livre à lire ou de travaux à faire pour se préparer à la nouvelle année scolaire. Année qui allait débuter d'ici quelques heures d'ailleurs. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny se trouvaient dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express en route vers l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux en train de discuter ensemble tandis que Hermione caressait Pattenrond près de la fenêtre en écoutant distraitement la conversation. Quant à Ron, il avait la tête appuyée sur la vitre du compartiment du train, occupé à regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux d'un air rêveur lorsque le bruit familier d'un grincement de roulettes approcha. Il s'agissait du chariot de friandises qui faisait la tournée dans les wagons et que Ron attendait avec impatience à chaque année.

Lorsque la dame arriva près des quatre amis avec son chariot en leur demandant s'ils voulaient acheter quelque chose, Ron refusa aussitôt sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête. Soudainement, Harry et Ginny cessèrent de parler et on n'entendit plus que le ronronnement du chat de Hermione. Lorsque la dame s'éloigna dans le couloir du train, Ginny referma la porte du compartiment alors que Harry et Hermione fixaient leur ami d'un regard suspect. Les trois se demandèrent pourquoi Ron préférait regarder silencieusement les arbres au lieu de manger des sucreries et goûtant aux nouvelles saveurs des dragées surprises inventées au cours des dernières semaines. Ils se posaient tous cette même question, mais c'est Ginny qui eut le courage de la poser à son grand frère.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es malade ? » Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais. J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai pas trop envie de bonbons pour le moment. »

Ils se contentèrent de cette réponse alors que le train arrêtait pour faire descendre les élèves et que ceux-ci poursuivent leur route en carriole jusqu'à Poudlard, hormis bien entendu les premières années qui s'y rendaient en chaloupe en compagnie de Hagrid.

Durant le dîner, Ron n'était guère plus jasant que dans le train. C'est à peine s'il toucha à son assiette. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet puis ils se forcèrent à sourire pour s'encourager. Ron irait sans doute mieux le lendemain. Lorsque le souper tira à sa fin, Harry tenta de parler de Quidditch avec Ron, mais sans un réel succès. Répondant par oui ou non aux diverses questions de Harry sans ajouter de commentaire contrairement à son habitude, son cas devenait de plus en plus troublant. Le comportement de Ron exaspéra Ginny qui décida qu'il était grand temps de lui secouer les puces.

« Arrêtes tes histoires et sors de ton monde un peu, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu vois pas qu'on essaye de te remonter le moral là ! Ron, tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle au moins ! » S'écria sa sœur en le bousculant.

Harry se leva et tenta de calmer Ginny qui était en train de s'énerver contre son frère qui, lui, restait de marbre face aux paroles de la jeune rouquine. Hermione, assise de l'autre côté de la table, regardait la scène, affichant une mine mal à l'aise étant donné que ses amis étaient en train de se donner en spectacle devant les autres Gryffondor. Finalement, Harry réussit à calmer sa petite amie qui se rassit sur le banc en lançant un regard noir à Ron qui se leva.

« Je vais me coucher. » Murmura Ron à l'adresse de Hermione. Et il quitta la Grande Salle en laissant son assiette de nourriture presque pleine.

Les trois autres terminèrent leur repas et montèrent aussi dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Lorsque Harry entra dans sa chambre, Hedwige émit quelques hululements en le voyant. Il alla caresser sa chouette et se retourna vers le lit de Ron. Harry s'attendait à voir son ami sur sa couchette, mais celle-ci était vide. Il appela son ami à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

L'idée lui vint de regarder où il se trouvait à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur, mais celle-ci avait mystérieusement disparue de son tiroir. Il sorti alors du dortoir des garçons pour aller vérifier s'il n'était pas dans la salle commune. Aucun signe de Ron. C'était assez étrange. Les cours n'étaient pas encore commencés, il ne pouvait pas se trouver avec un professeur et Rusard ne pouvait pas quand même pas lui coller une retenue avant le début des classes. Était-ce lui qui avait prit sa carte du Maraudeur ? Harry se précipita vers le dortoir des filles et frappa plusieurs coups frénétiques sur la porte.

« Ginny ! Hermione ! Ouvrez ! »

Les deux concernées s'excusèrent auprès de leurs camarades de chambre du bruit que faisait Harry contre la porte puis elles sortirent. Ginny avait revêtue une robe de chambre en satin bleu tandis que Hermione portait un pantalon de pyjama rose avec une camisole rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Questionna Hermione en regardant Harry alors que Ginny refermait la porte du dortoir derrière elle.

« C'est Ron ! Je ne sais pas où il est, il ne se trouve pas dans la chambre et ni dans la salle commune ! En plus, je ne retrouve plus la carte du Maraudeur. » Répondit Harry d'un ton inquiet.

« Comment ça il n'est pas là ! » S'écria Ginny qui rejoignit la conversation en attachant sa robe de chambre.

« J'en sais rien, je ne le trouve nul part. » Lui dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Au même moment, ils entendirent le tableau de la grosse dame pivoter et des pas s'avancèrent vers la salle commune. Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers, suivit de près par Harry et Ginny. Ils espéraient de tout cœur que Ron allait émerger du tunnel, mais ce fut Neville qui en sorti. En voyant Harry le teint quelque peu pâle avec Ginny et Hermione en pyjama qui le dévisageaient, il se figea sur place. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les trois ? On dirait que quelqu'un vous a lancé un sort de stupéfixion. »

« Tu ne sais pas où est Ron par hasard ? » Lui demanda Hermione en s'avançant vers Neville.

« Ron ? Non, j'en sais rien. Je l'ai vu quitter la table tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle et c'est tout. »

Hermione poussa un soupir de découragement. Où cet idiot pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ordonna à Harry et Ginny de rester là si jamais Ron décidait de se pointer pendant qu'elle irait chercher le professeur McGonagall.

Une fois que la directrice de Gryffondor fut avertie par Hermione, elle se rendit dans la salle commune de sa maison. McGonagall exigea que tous les élèves restent dans leurs dortoirs alors qu'elle irait à la recherche de Ron avec quelques professeurs. Hermione lui demanda tout de même si elle pouvait se joindre à l'équipe de recherche, mais McGonagall refusa d'un ton sans réplique avant de quitter la salle commune, lançant un regard sévère sur Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Neville.

« Il est hors de question que je reste ici à patienter gentiment. » Lança Hermione à ses trois amis.

« T'as entendue McGonagall, on ne doit pas quitter nos dortoirs. » Répondit Neville en s'assoyant dans un divan rouge près d'une fenêtre.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre sagement ici jusqu'à ce que McGonagall revienne pour nous donner des nouvelles. » Répliqua Hermione en haussant le ton.

Elle fit une courte pause, regarda successivement les trois Gryffondor assis devant elle et reprit la parole.

« Je pars à la recherche de Ron, qui viens avec moi ? » Déclara-t-elle sur un air de défi en se demandant si elle aurait à se promener dans le château toute seule.

Personne ne réagit, ou plutôt, personne ne réagit positivement à sa requête. Neville refusa catégoriquement de s'opposer à un ordre de leur enseignante de Métamorphose tandis que Ginny supplia Harry de ne pas y aller lorsque celui-ci voulut se lever. Hermione rassura Ginny en lui disant qu'ils seraient de retour le plus vite possible, mais en vain. La rouquine était têtue et elle avait beaucoup d'influence sur Harry depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Hermione tenta à nouveau de la convaincre avec le fait qu'elle ne serait pas seule et que Neville serait avec elle.

« Pas question ! Je veux que Harry reste ici avec moi ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Hermione, mon frère tente uniquement de se rendre intéressant. Si ça se trouve, il est caché quelque part et il se paie notre tête. Attends qu'on le retrouve, tu vas voir, il va en avoir pour une semaine à récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dents en retenue. » Renchérit Ginny à Hermione en serrant le bras de son amoureux pour le retenir, bien que ce dernier restait calmement assit sur le canapé sans se débattre.

« Comme vous voulez. » Dit-elle froidement avant d'aller chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre et de quitter la salle commune avec Pattenrond sans se donner la peine de regarder ses amis avant de partir.

En sortant, Hermione lança un sort à sa baguette magique et une petite lueur argentée brilla à son extrémité puis elle descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible. Elle arpentait les sombres couloirs avec son chat qui la suivait de près. Bientôt, elle arriva dans un corridor où régnait une drôle d'odeur. Ça sentait un peu le moisi et l'air était humide. Hermione frissonna et s'arrêta subitement. Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans le lointain. La jeune Gryffondor s'adossa rapidement sur le coin d'un mur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle risqua un regard et vit Rusard passer à l'autre bout du couloir. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas tourné dans sa direction. Il avait poursuivit son chemin sans l'apercevoir. Hermione tourna alors le coin du corridor sur la pointe des pieds pour bien faire attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle approchait du bureau de Severus Snape. Il n'était pas là, bien que la porte soit entre ouverte.

« Probablement à la recherche de Ron avec les autres profs. » Marmonna Hermione à l'égard de Pattenrond.

Elle entra dans le bureau de son professeur de Potions et fit un tour d'horizon des lieux. Soudainement, une vieille étagère poussiéreuse en vitre contenant plusieurs flacons qui semblaient traîner là depuis des siècles attira son attention. Hermione ouvrit une porte puis elle lut les étiquettes sur les fioles. Son visage l'éclaircit à la lecture d'une potion d'une couleur d'un vert turquoise, presque translucide. Elle saisit le petit flacon entre ses mains, referma la porte et quitta le bureau de Snape en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva devant une immense double porte d'un noir d'ébène aux poignées argentées. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait bien personne aux alentours et elle cogna deux fois. L'instant suivant, un jeune homme blond vint lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il, surprit.

« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé. » Se contenta de lui répondre la brunette sur le seuil de la porte en lui tendant une petite fiole.

« Tu es géniale, Mione ! » S'exclama le jeune garçon en admirant le liquide turquoise que contenait le flacon.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle en affichant un air malicieux que peu de gens lui connaissaient.

« Tu veux venir voir à quoi ressemble une chambre de Préfet en Chef ? » Proposa Malfoy en cessait d'admirer la fiole pour regarder Hermione.

« Une autre fois. Je dois retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron a disparu et les profs paniquent. »

« J'espère qu'il est mort. »

« Ça reste à voir. »

« Reviens vite. » Chuchota Draco en caressant la joue de Hermione.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard complice en retour et Malfoy la regarda s'éloigner en s'adossant sur sa porte, se remémorant la fois où Hermione et lui étaient devenus non pas tout à fait des amis, mais plutôt des complices. En fait, ils étaient devenus un duo secret et inséparable depuis ce fameux jour d'Halloween il y a de ça quelques années.

**DÉBUT DU FLASH BACK**

C'était l'automne. Hermione venait de débuter sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis deux mois. Elle n'avait malheureusement toujours pas d'amis. Elle se rabattait donc sur les livres et passait toutes ses heures libres à lire à la bibliothèque.

Durant l'avant-midi, elle avait eut un court d'Enchantements et le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé d'apprendre la formule magique pour faire léviter un objet. Elle voulue aider le garçon qui se trouvait à la droite en voyant qu'il prononçait les mots de travers, mais sa tentative fut un échec. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'être très doué et il s'énerva contre elle en la défiant de faire léviter la plume si elle s'en croyait capable. Hermione avait été la première à réussir et elle en était très fière. Toutefois, le rouquin ne lui adressa plus la parole durant le reste de la classe après cela.

En sortant du cours, Hermione passa près de ce même garçon et l'entendit raconter des choses cruelles à son sujet. Voyant que tous ses efforts pour se faire des amis ne donnaient rien, elle en fut profondément affectée. Elle ne se présenta pas au repas d'Halloween le soir même et préféra rester toute seule dans les toilettes des filles à pleurer sur son sort.

Dans le couloir où se trouvaient justement ces toilettes, un petit garçon aux cheveux platine et à l'air arrogant se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour déguster le festin qui s'y trouvait quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. Il s'arrêta et se demanda s'il devait entrer ou pas. Au bout du compte, sa curiosité l'emporta sur lui et il pénétra dans la pièce.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Se risqua-t-il de demander en entrant.

Le garçonnet fit quelque pas très prudemment en évitant tout geste brusque. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cabine d'où les pleurs provenaient, il poussa lentement la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Il découvrit une jeune fille assise sur le plancher. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés et à en juger par son habit, c'était une Gryffondor. Les yeux gris du garçon croisèrent les yeux marron de la fillette qui étaient un peu rouges à force de verser des larmes. Étrangement, elle ne se demanda pas ce qu'un garçon faisait dans les toilettes des filles, mais plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant elle à la regarder ? Personne ne lui accordait jamais d'attention.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, se penchant près d'elle.

« C'est à cause de ces deux garçons. Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. » Gémit-elle en reniflant.

« Harry Potter ? »

« Oui, je sais que je ne devrais pas parler en mal de lui car il a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbre, mais il a dit des choses vraiment cruelles lui et son ami roux sur moi tantôt. » Se défendit Hermione.

« T'en fais pas, ils ont agis de la même manière avec moi lors du premier jour d'école. »

« C'est vrai ? » Lui demanda Hermione qui avait cessée de se prendre pour les chutes du Niagara.

« Ouais, mais on s'en fiche, ce sont des crétins. Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce qu'ils te racontent, ce n'est que des histoires. Potter est célèbre alors il se croit tout permis et tous ses amis agissent comme lui. C'est bien finalement de ne pas être membre de sa petite bande. »

La Gryffondor se sentait mieux grâce à ce garçon blond. Ses paroles étaient réconfortantes. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il la comprenait étant donné que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ne l'appréciaient pas non plus ou s'il possédait un charisme naturel qui, plus tard, sera la seule à voir en lui. De toute façon, c'était la seule personne depuis qu'elle avait débuté ses cours de magie qui était venu lui adresser la parole et qui avait l'air de se soucier d'elle.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. » Dit-elle timidement.

« Draco Malfoy. » Répondit son nouvel ami en lui serrant la main.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire tandis que Malfoy la regarda d'un air songeur.

« Ça te dirais de te venger de Potter et Weasley ? » Interrogea Draco en se levant.

« Comment ? » Répliqua Hermione en se remettant sur ses pieds à son tour.

« Tu est une Gryffondor, non ? Tu peux avoir accès à la salle commune de ta maison quand tu veux. C'est le principe du chat dans la souricière. Moi, je suis un Serpentard et je leur ai déjà dis ouvertement ce que je pensais d'eux alors crois-moi, Potter et Weasley n'ont qu'à bien se tenir car Draco et Hermione leur feront passer les pires années de leurs vie à Poudlard. »

« Tu es sûr que ça peut marcher ? »

« Je suis un Serpentard, j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Ne t'en fais pas, on va réussir, fais-moi confiance. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire narquois puis Draco lui dit qu'il irait chercher quelques friandises dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes et qu'il reviendrait la voir pour qu'ils se fassent un festin d'Halloween tous les deux pour fêter ça. Hermione acquiesça et lorsque Malfoy quitta les toilettes des filles, elle essuya les dernières larmes qu'elle avait versées. Le sol se mit alors à trembler. Hermione se retrouva face à face avec un troll des cavernes. L'instant suivant, Harry et Ron apparurent sur le seuil derrière l'horrible créature. La mission de Hermione commençait.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ce fut ce jour-là que Draco et Hermione devinrent complices. À partir de cette soirée fatidique, Hermione se mit à jouer la comédie avec tout le monde, sauf Draco, qui était devenu son meilleur et unique véritable ami. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle révélait sa vraie nature. Il faut aussi dire que Draco avait beaucoup influencé la nouvelle personnalité de Hermione. Avec les années, elle pensait comme une Serpentard. Quant à Malfoy, il avait développé cette étrange capacité à ressentir des émotions. C'est une chose que son père lui avait enseigné à toujours cacher et à ne jamais laisser transparaître. Encore une fois, il exprimait ses sentiments qu'en présence de Hermione tout comme elle agissait comme une Serpentard que lorsqu'il était présent également.

En quelque sorte, il formait un tout. Ils se complétaient. Leur haine envers Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley les avait rapprochés et c'était à la fin de leur septième année d'études qu'ils feraient le coup de grâce, la touche ultime de leur plan diabolique. Naturellement, Hermione aurait pu se retourner contre Harry ouvertement dès la première année, mais aurait rendu les choses moins amusantes. Les choses sont toujours plus passionnantes quand elles sont secrètes. De plus, personne ne pouvait soupçonner la gentille Gryffondor studieuse de quel qu'acte malhonnête que ce soit. Elle pouvait donc s'arranger pour faire des coups bas à Harry pendant ses sept années scolaires sans qu'un coupable ne soit identifié car Draco avait toujours un alibi pour l'innocenter. Ils formaient indubitablement un duo implacable et invincible.

« Je crois que cette année sera des plus intéressantes. » Murmura calmement Draco pour lui-même en roulant la petite fiole qui se trouvait entre ses mains avant de retourner dans sa chambre de Préfet en chef et de refermer la porte derrière lui pour aller se coucher.

Hermione, quant à elle, retournait rapidement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en prenant bien soin de faire quelques détours pour éviter de croiser un professeur de l'école ou bien Rusard. Par contre, lorsqu'elle tourna le dernier coin de couloir avant d'atteindre les escaliers menant au portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'arrêta net. Il y avait un corps d'étendu par terre à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle. Hermione s'avança prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la personne dont il était question.

« Ron ! Mon dieu, réveille-toi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ron, est-ce que tu m'entends ! »

Hermione essayait de lui faire reprendre conscience en le secouant un peu tandis que Pattenrond miaulait en tournant autour de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron ouvrit les yeux. Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que ça va Ron ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air quelque peu paniqué.

« Aïe ! Ma tête me fait mal… »

« Quelqu'un, à l'aide ! » Cria Hermione en espérant qu'une personne puisse entendre sa voix et venir à leur secours.

Cependant, seul l'écho de son appel au secours lui répondit. Ron ne semblait pas aller très bien ou du moins, pas assez pour pouvoir se lever tout seul. Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire lorsqu'une tête argentée émergea soudainement du sol.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda la tête alors que le reste du corps sortait du plancher.

« Sir Nicolas ! Vite, il faut aller prévenir les professeurs ! Ron ne va pas bien ! »

Sur ce, le fantôme disparu à travers un mur de pierre à la recherche des professeurs. En moins de trois minutes, ceux-ci arrivèrent, toujours accompagnés de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui flottait dans les airs derrière eux. Entre temps, Hermione avait aidé Ron à se relever en le laissant s'appuyer sur son épaule. En le voyant, McGonagall avait un drôle d'air sur le visage. Elle affichait une expression mélangée entre la joie et la colère. Elle était soulagée d'avoir retrouvée Ron, bien que fâchée à cause de toutes les émotions que son éphémère disparition avait engendrée.

« Aidez-le à monter les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, Miss Granger. » Fut néanmoins tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron s'assit péniblement sur un des divans rouges près du feu. Hermione lui donna un coup de main alors que Harry, Ginny et Neville se pressaient autour de lui. Dumbledore, Chourave, Flitwick et Rusard étaient maintenant retournés dans leurs bureaux et il n'y avait plus que McGonagall pour éclaircir toute cette situation.

« Vous m'avez désobéit, Miss Granger. » Lança sévèrement le professeur de Métamorphose.

Reconnaissant ce même ton, pour l'avoir entendu dans les toilettes des filles à la suite d'une attaque de troll il y a six ans de cela, Hermione resta silencieuse.

« Je suis toutefois heureuse de voir que vous ayez retrouvé Monsieur Weasley. »

Hermione lui fit un signe de la tête puis le professeur se tourna vers Ron avant d'être bientôt imitée par Hermione afin d'entendre la réponse que ce dernier allait donner suite à la question que venait de lui poser son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Ron ? Que s'est-il passé ? »


	2. Soupçons

marilla-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise et j'espère que tu aimerais autant ce second chapitre :) a+

Keep Hope : Je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire où Hermione et Draco sont amis dès la première année sauf quand Hermione se fait envoyer à Serpentard et qu'elle ne connaît pas Harry et Ron en partant, donc je me suis dis que ça devrait pas être si mal de faire un genre de complot entre elle et Draco dès leur première année ;) En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta review !

Thealie : C'est bizarre, ouais, t'as peut-être raison… Je voulais faire quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas vraiment vu comme genre dans les fics de Harry Potter… En tout cas, moi je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable à date lol ! Tu me diras donc ce que tu en penses plus précisément avec ce second chapitre et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Poupoux : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir :D J'étais un peu découragée du nombre de reviews de cette histoire, mais j'en ai eu deux dans la même journée alors ça redonne espoir lol ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, je l'ai terminé ce matin :) Par contre, je crois que ce chapitre apporte plus de questions que de réponses au précédent… Enfin, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi, tu me diras ce que tu en penses Et c'est pas grave si t'es arrivée trente mille ans plus tard, je te pardonne si t'envoie un autre review au prochain chapitre loll ! Moi, faire du chantage ? Nahhh, ben voyons, pas mon genre du tout ;) Allez, à la prochaine !

Le Saut De l'Ange : Thank you pour la review, c'est super ! Pour le coup de grâce que Dray et Mione préparent, va falloir attendre encore jusqu'au bal ;) J'hésite encore par contre car c'est assez gros ce coup donc vont-ils le réussir ou pas, on verra lol, j'y pense encore ! Merci encore pour ta review, vraiment ! J'étais un peu inquiète avec cette histoire… Disons que quand le nombre de review est inférieur à huit au moins, on se pose des questions en tant qu'auteur parfois sur notre histoire lol ! Bon, assez de bavardage, voici le chapitre deux ! Enjoy !

**CHAPITRE 2 : « Soupçons »**

Ron voyait tous les regards rivés sur lui. Il chercha ses mots pendant un instant tandis que les visages inquiets réclamaient une explication de sa part.

« Je n'ai rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner alors je crois que j'ai été prit d'un malaise lorsque j'ai quitté la Grande Salle après le repas puis j'ai perdu connaissance. » Expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

Ginny poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en croisant les bras tandis que les autres semblaient contents de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça. Il faut dire que depuis l'intrusion de Sirius Black il y a quatre ans, le professeur McGonagall avait quelques doutes quant au degré de sécurité de Poudlard quoi que ce cas fût tout de même très particulier.

« Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais veillez à ce que cet incident ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir Monsieur Weasley. »

Ron acquiesça puis McGonagall se leva et leur ordonna d'aller dormir pour être en forme pour le début des cours. Ginny enlaça Harry avant de rattraper Hermione dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Ensuite, Harry et Neville remontèrent dans leur chambre, suivit de Ron tandis que leur professeur quittait les lieux en maugréant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans le dortoir des garçons, tout le monde dormait paisiblement à l'exception de Ron. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts, étendu dans son lit. Un faible rayon de lune éclairait légèrement la chambre à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Ron se tourna en direction de Harry.

« Harry, est-ce que tu dors ? » Chuchota-t-il en regardant attentivement son ami.

Harry devait bel et bien dormir car il ne lui répondit pas. À cet instant, Ron se leva de son lit et alla fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon. Il en sorti un vieux morceau de parchemin jaunit. Avec habilité, Ron ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de Harry sans le faire grincer et y déposa le bout de papier. Il prit soin de refermer délicatement le tiroir et retourna se blottir dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit et il s'endormit.

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Ron semblait remit de ses émotions de la veille. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas du professeur McGonagall qui lui lança plusieurs regards noirs pendant le repas. Ron ne s'en préoccupa guère, bien trop occupé à converser avec Harry au sujet du premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils ne parlaient que de ça tous les deux. Ginny, quant à elle, commençait à trouver que Harry accordait plus d'attention à son frère qu'elle et il faut dire que cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

« Ça te dérangerait si je pouvais avoir la chance d'en placer une ! » Lança-t-elle à son frère d'un ton mécontent.

Les deux garçons cessèrent leur conversation, se tournant vers la rouquine d'un air perplexe qui amusa intérieurement Hermione.

« Pardonne-moi Ginny, je vais vous laisser un peu tranquille tous les deux. Je vais chercher mes livres et on se retrouve dans le cours de Potions tantôt Harry. » Dit Ron le sourire aux lèvres en quittant la table des Gryffondor.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione furent si surpris par la réponse de Ron qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Ginny était persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais profita tout de même de la situation pour passer un peu de temps avec son amoureux qui, lui, pensa qu'il était temps d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, ramassa la fourchette dorée qu'elle avait échappée en entendant les paroles de Ron avant de quitter la table à son tour.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. » Affirma-t-elle d'un ton naturel.

Harry et Ginny ne posèrent pas de question. C'était une habitude pour eux d'entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Hermione alors ils la saluèrent et elle s'en alla de la Grande Salle tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Malfoy aperçut le regard de Hermione et la vit quitter rapidement la pièce. Il comprit et se leva à son tour.

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Draco et Hermione n'avaient d'autre choix que de se donner des rendez-vous dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés de l'école en espérant ne pas être vus ensemble, mais cette méthode était révolue depuis leur troisième année quand Hermione découvrit qu'il existait un passage secret à l'intérieur de Poudlard qui menait à cette cachette. Elle avait découvert ce lieu principalement avec l'aide de Harry et par chance, personne ne venait jamais dans cet endroit. Il faut avouer que le lieu n'avait rien de réellement accueillant. Toutefois, c'était devenu l'endroit parfait pour Draco et Hermione lorsqu'ils voulaient se voir en secret.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea Malfoy en poussant une porte trouée donnant sur une pièce sale où il était possible de distinguer des empreintes de pattes de chien sur le sol poussiéreux.

« C'est Ron. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose, il n'est pas dans son état normal. »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué qu'il était encore vivant. » Lança Draco d'un air déçu qui fit rire Hermione.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle. Il agit bizarrement. Hier il s'est évanouit parce qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé, c'est compréhensible, mais depuis ce matin il a une humeur radieuse et ça, c'est vraiment anormal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je connais Ron et ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il n'a jamais refusé de bonbons de toute sa vie, jamais eut de perte d'appétit et je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir aussi bien à une remarque de Ginny. » Expliqua Hermione avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur un divan et de s'y asseoir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Lui demanda Draco en s'assoyant dos à dos avec Hermione sur le canapé.

« Aucune idée, mais il se passe quelque chose, ça j'en suis persuadée. Tu lui as fait quelque chose dernièrement ? »

« Dernièrement, non. »

« Bon, alors il faudra essayer de savoir ce qui se passe. » Conclut Hermione.

« Tu comptes aller lui parler ? »

« Peut-être, on va voir si sa nouvelle attitude va durer. »

« Très bien. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, réfléchissant encore au cas de Ron et à ce qui pouvait bien se passer qui puisse le changer de la sorte lorsque Malfoy brisa le silence qui s'était établit dans la Cabane Hurlante.

« Au fait, tu veux toujours venir voir à quoi ressemble une chambre de Préfet en Chef ? » Lui demanda Draco en abordant un ton plus détendu.

« On a un cours d'Histoire de la magie jeudi en fin de journée. Binns ne remarquera pas notre absence, comme d'habitude. Il ne me restera plus qu'à raconter à Harry et Ron que je ne me sentais pas bien, ils vont tout gober. »

« C'est parfait. » Dit-il en se retournant pour faire face à Hermione.

Cette dernière le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, mais n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard plus de cinq secondes. Elle baissa la tête et fixa avec grande attention les boules de poils qui roulaient sur le vieux plancher de bois. Malfoy savait que trop bien que ses pensées venaient de dévier sur un autre sujet. Et il savait exactement sur quel sujet.

« Encore inquiète à cause de ça ? » Murmura Malfoy en lui relevant le menton.

Hermione n'arriva pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Draco était conscient que ça rendait Hermione nerveuse, mais il fallait qu'elle l'accepte.

« Tu sais pourtant ce que ça signifie. » Finit-elle par dire.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut le faire justement. » Insista le blondinet.

La Gryffondor ne semblait pas pour autant très rassurée. Les poils se trouvant sur le sol semblaient encore la fasciner, mais Malfoy la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« On fera comme on a dit et après Halloween, tout ça sera terminé. »

« Après Halloween ça sera pour la vie. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Mais ça en vaut le coup. » Continua-t-il sur un même ton, prenant une main de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

« Tu as raison, il faut aller jusqu'au bout. » Dit Hermione en reprenant l'air espiègle qu'elle avait adoptée à force de se ternir avec Malfoy.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à leur cours de Potions qui allait débuter d'un instant à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, séparément bien entendu, Ron se trouvait déjà assit bien droit en classe à côté de Harry. Hermione échangea un bref regard avec Draco et alla s'asseoir derrière eux, à côté de Neville. Harry entendit son amie arriver et se retourna pour lui adresse un regard.

« Il va mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas à Harry.

« Je me porte très bien, merci de te préoccuper de ma santé, Hermione. » Déclara Ron sur un ton semblable à celui d'un aristocrate anglais du XIXème siècle qui fit grimacer Hermione.

« Par contre, toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Tu as une drôle de tête. » Lui dit-il en retour.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. » Répliqua-t-elle.

La seule réaction de Ron fut d'hausser légèrement les épaules et de gribouiller des dessins dans son cahier de notes avec une grâce qu'il n'avait jamais démontré jusqu'à ce jour. Hermione fut si étonnée qu'elle ne remarqua pas Snape entrer dans la salle de classe. Même lorsqu'il commença à parler, son regard et ses pensées restèrent fixés sur Ron. Malheureusement pour elle, Snape l'avait remarqué et il en fut plus qu'enchanté. Il avait une occasion en or de rabaisser les Gryffondor dès la première journée des cours.

« Miss Granger ? » Cracha Snape d'un ton méprisant.

« Oui ! » Répondit Hermione qui revenait sur terre en secouant la tête.

« Je vous ai posé une question. »

« Eh… »

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Affirma Snape avec un léger sourire triomphant car il faut dire que c'était la première fois que Hermione ne répondait pas à une question dans son cours.

Hermione fit la moue pendant tout le reste du double cours de Potions qui se déroula comme à l'habitude si on exclut l'acharnement de Snape sur Hermione. Malgré tout, elle réussit sa potion, Harry et Ron également tandis que Neville avait encore ratée la sienne en provoquant une explosion de fumée violette dans toute la salle de classe et faisant perdre un autre dix points à Gryffondor. Quand le cours prit fin, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Harry.

« Non mais tu l'as vu un peu ! » Dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas hausser le ton.

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué. » Répondit Harry en jetant un regard à Ron.

« T'as remarqué et c'est tout ! » Lança Hermione en s'énervant un peu.

« Hey, du calme ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. » Se défendit Harry tandis que Ron marchait gaiement devant eux dans le corridor.

« Bon, tu pourrais aller lui parler dans ce cas. Il ne m'écoute jamais moi et de toute manière, j'ai un peu mal au cœur alors je vais aller m'allonger après le dîner dans ma chambre. » Lui dit Hermione.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Interrogea Harry, affichant une mine inquiète après ce qui s'était passé avec Ron la nuit dernière.

« Oui ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un petit mal de cœur. »

Harry fit un faible signe de la tête.

« J'ai mangé ce matin si ça peut te rassurer. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Bon, prend soin de toi. Moi, je vais aller parler à Ron. »

Sur ce, Harry s'éloigna et disparu au bout du couloir. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, elle prit un chemin bien différent de celui qui conduisait normalement aux dortoirs des Gryffondor. Elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer un autre élève car ils étaient sûrement tous en train de manger dans la Grande Salle puisque c'était l'heure du dîner.

Arrivant pour la deuxième fois de l'année devant cette immense double porte noire de Préfet en chef, Hermione frappa quelques coups jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne finalement lui ouvrir.

« Ça t'en a pris du temps. » Lança-t-il en s'appuyant sur la porte.

« J'ai envoyé Harry parler à Ron. » Se justifia Hermione.

« Tu es pardonnée. » Murmura Draco dans l'oreille de Hermione en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire charmeur en retour.

« Je t'en prie, entre. » Proposa Draco en s'écartant du seuil de la porte.

Hermione s'exécuta. La beauté de la pièce était très impressionnante. Il y avait de grands murs en pierres, un plancher de marbre gris, un immense dôme en guise de plafond, une cheminé de brique noire dans un coin, des tapis étalés sur le sol sur lesquels se trouvaient des divans verts moelleux, des tables en chêne ainsi que des bibliothèques longeant les murs, remplies d'objets et de livres de toutes les sortes. Hermione avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, regarda vers le ciel tout en poussa des exclamations d'admiration.

« J'en conclut que tu aimes l'endroit. »

« Si j'aime ! Tu veux rire, c'est magnifique ! »

Hermione s'assit sur un divan aux côtés de Malfoy en continuant d'admirer l'endroit. À ce moment, Hermione se dit que même les chambres d'hôtel de luxe des Moldus ne pouvaient rivaliser avec une chambre de Préfet en chef. Ça n'avait absolument rien de comparable. C'était comme de comparer un château avec une petite maison de ville. Hermione s'étendit sur le fauteuil en appuyant sa tête sur les genoux de Draco.

« Est-ce que ton idée a été approuvée pour le bal d'Halloween ? » Demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Parfaitement. Tout sera en place, comme prévu. » Répondit-il en tournant une boucle des cheveux de Hermione entre ses doigts.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à nous pour ce coup-là ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance, mais si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas ? Enfin, je veux dire… Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. Je dis seulement que vu l'impact que ça aura, il vaut mieux y penser comme il faut avant d'agir, c'est tout. »

« C'est déjà pensé Mione, on ne peut pas reculer. T'es avec moi ou pas ? »

« Bien entendu que je suis avec toi. » Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Draco releva la tête de Hermione entre ses deux mains en la regarda un instant.

« À moins que… » Commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

Hermione n'insista pas. Entre elle et Draco, il n'y avait que l'essentiel dans leurs conversations. Ils ne parlaient jamais pour ne rien dire, c'était comme ça. Et si l'autre avait le besoin de dire quelque chose, il le disait. C'était aussi simple. Aucun mot n'était inutile et aucun des deux n'insistait pour connaître les pensées de l'autre. C'était comme ça depuis leur première année et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de changer cela. Toutefois, malgré ce mode de discussion simple, celui-ci avait un grand désavantage. En ne se disant que l'essentiel, ils ne parlaient jamais de tout et de rien comme des amis le font. La majorité de leurs conversations tournaient principalement sur le prochain mauvais coup que subirait Harry.

Biensûr, il y avait également ce petit jeu de séduction entre eux. Une attirance purement physique qui les poussaient à agir de la sorte. Il n'y avait aucun réel amour là-dedans. Il s'agissait uniquement d'un petit jeu auquel ils prenaient plaisir à jouer tous les deux. Seulement, ce genre de jeu provoque parfois des conséquences inattendues.

« On devrait commencer à préparer la potion si on veut qu'elle soit prête à temps. » Lança Hermione.

« Tu as raison. Je vais chercher la liste des ingrédients qu'on va avoir de besoin. » Lui répondit Draco.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry était assit sur son lit, un livre à la main. À côté de lui se trouvait Ron, dans son lit respectif également. L'air toujours de si bonne humeur, ce dernier écrivait quelque chose dans un de ses cahiers. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry referma son livre et décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec son meilleur ami.

« Ron, j'aimerais te parler. » Dit Harry, déposant son livre sur sa table de chevet.

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

« Hum, c'est que… Je sais que parce que tu n'avais rien mangé l'autre jour tu n'allais pas bien, mais depuis… J'en sais rien, c'est comme si tu n'étais pas toi-même. » Tenta d'expliquer Harry.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce matin Ginny t'as traitée comme du poisson pourri à la table et tu n'as rien répondu à ça. Et ensuite tu affiches un sourire radieux à longueur de journée, c'est assez anormal. »

À cet instant, Ron quitta son cahier des yeux pour fixer son ami tout en faisant disparaître son sourire de son visage.

« C'est ça, il n'y en a toujours que pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua Ron en tentant de refouler sa colère.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit Harry, un peu perdu.

« Tu le sais très bien. Toi tu peux t'entendre bien avec tout le monde et être heureux, mais si moi je le veux aussi, ça ne marche pas pour toi. J'essaie de bien m'entendre avec ma sœur qui sort avec celui qui prétend être mon meilleur ami et tu viens me le reprocher ! Je ne t'ai rien dit quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Ginny et là tu viens me faire des reproches parce que j'essaie de respecter ça ? Et puis quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir l'air heureux ou simplement de bonne humeur une journée sans que ça te dérange ? Non, c'est inévitable, tu dois toujours être un cran plus haut que moi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! » Cracha Ron d'un coup.

Harry resta immobile sur le bord de son lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à tout ça.

« Ron, écoute… » Commença-t-il.

« C'est bon, laisse tomber. » Coupa sèchement Ron.

Puis il se leva et quitta le dortoir des garçons en claquant la porte, laissant ainsi Harry seul dans sa confusion. Il descendit les escaliers et croisa Ginny dans la salle commune.

« Hey, Ron ! » S'écria sa petite sœur, se levant d'un bond en quittant ses amis pour venir voir son frère.

« Fiche-moi la paix, Ginny ! »

Surprise par tant de froideur, Ginny s'arrêta net. Ron disparu derrière le portrait de la grosse dame sans se retourner alors que Ginny se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre son frère dans un état pareil. Son regard se posa sur la porte en bois du dortoir des garçons l'espace d'un moment, l'air songeuse. Ensuite, elle retourna voir ses amis. Elle préférait ne pas courir après lui, ça ne servirait à rien. Ron était assez borné quand il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ce que Ginny trouva toutefois bizarre était que ce matin, il était de trop joyeux pour rien et que maintenant, il était trop fâché et encore pour rien probablement aussi. De toute manière, elle finirait bien par savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son frère plus tard bien qu'elle s'était toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui depuis toujours.


End file.
